Chapter 18 - If I Only Had A Brain
Overview Synopsis After waking up from her dream, Anemone starts screaming in pain and theEND slams the Nirvash against the wall. The Nirvash slices the cords in order to free itself and then slices theEND's right arm. Renton is about to prepare another attack when Dominic tells him that theEND isn't attacking them but is suffering in pain. Renton says the walls are cracking but Dominic says its the Ageha Project being activated, and realizes that Dewey has begun murdering the world. The Core separates itself from the rest of the structure and flies into the air, causing the Scub Coral to disappear as Dewey predicted. One scientist questions Dewey about an arc suppose to appear and asks him if he's the people's savior, but Dewey tells him to stop talking. He goes on to say that as flawed as humans are they can't help but call themselves gods and to accept that the true inhabitants of a perfect world is nothingness. On the Gekko, Holland remembers when Adroc explained the life cycle of a butterfly, how it turns into liguid in its cocoon to rebuild its body, thus making it reborn. Dewey wished i could do the same, as Holland remembers. Holland curses the Ageha Project, and Ken-Goh and Hap ask for any ideas on what to do next because they are running out of ammo and missiles. Holland orders to jettison all the engine oil, much to the protest of the crew, but he assures them that he won't ask them to die. TheEND restrains the Nirvash as Dominic notices that the beams are overshot and theEND is melting in the heat. Renton is trying how to get away from theEND without attacking it, but Dominic tells him to let him deal with theEND. Renton tells him he will get killed, but Dominic says Renton already told him that staying alive isn't important, it's protecting their loved ones is what matters. He tells Renton to escape as soon as theEND stops moving, but Renton says that he redesigned the Nirvash to fit the kids in the cockpit, so he will have enough room to fit him and Eureka in. Dominic jumps on the cord and runs towards theEND's cockpit, and hears Anemone singing about being in pain. Suddenly, he is struck be a beam from theEND, causing him to nearly fall over but he reaches the cockpit. Anemone sees him and theEND stops moving, allowing Renton to fly away. Anemone asks Dominic why he came, and he is shocked to see that the cockpit of theEND has eyeballs and resembles what the inside of a mouth looks like. She orders him to stay away as he approaches her and screams that her name is not Anemone, and she feels good to know she is not the girl he lusted after. When Dominic is unfazed, she screams that she hates him but he was always after her and he is nothing like Dewey, and asks what he wants from her. He hugs her and expresses relief that she is back to her normal self, revealing that his back is severely burned. Anemone is shocked to see the burns on him from the beam attack and asks why he came. He says he has been wanting to tell her something and asks her if she remembers the story about the scarecrow. Although he knows this isn't the time or place to say this, but he asks her to dance with him. She calls him stupid and starts to cry as she mentally tells herself that she is not a fake and has a name. Anemone goes unconcious and spikes begin to grow out of her neck, and Dominic realizes the virus is taking over. Renton is unable to get into the Core and sees Eureka inside of it. Dewey is disappointed that the Gekko escaped and the radar won't show anything due to the dust and debris from the Core. Suddenly, he sees the Gekko lunge towards the ship and fires a cannon beam, but Dewey has his ship dodge it and the Gekko is hit by missiles. Dewey says that if the world is not Holland's liking, he has two choices: kill himself or kill everyone around him. The Gekko goes down, but the 606 and 808 land on Dewey's ship, and Dewey realizes the Gekko was used as a decoy. Holland reffs towards the ship, through the glass, and points a gun at Dewey. Trivia *In the anime, Dewey's plan was to activate the collars Eureka and Anemone always wore upon his death and send a self-destruct sequence through the Scub Coral to destroy it if either girl replaced the Command Cluster; here, he designed a virus in theEND that would infect the Coralian Zone once the LFO entered inside of it and destroy the planet. Category:Eureka Seven